Beast Boy and Young Justice: Year One
by Lemonator58
Summary: Beast Boy is captured and held by a secret organization until one day when three sidekicks save him and Superboy from their clutches. Rated T to be safe
1. Fallen Titan

**So this is my second fanfic, it's going to be a short chapter but they won't all be this short. Hope you enjoy.**

It's a cold crisp night in jump city and all the Titans are out except for Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire are in Gotham, Raven and Harald are in a different dimension, and Cyborgs with Titans East.

Beast Boy was watching Saw IV when the Titan alarm went off.

"You got to be kidding me." He said as he walked over to the consul to see an explosion at the old abandoned fair. 'Great' he thought.

The old abandoned fair

When Beast Boy arrived he saw that half the fair was in flames. He immediately flew to the sea and turned into an elephant shooting water out of his snout trying to put out the fires.

While he was putting out fires CinderBlock rose from the ashes and charged him.

Before he even had time to react CinderBlock sent him backwards backwards 10 feet.

When Beast Boy rose back in his human form he was met by a huge rock fist to the face knocking him down.

CinderBlock then grabbed him by the legs and threw him into s burning building.

Beast Boy in a daze got up and flew out of the building in the form of a falcon.

He wanted to go to the tower but was in such bad shape he went the wrong way. He flew north out of the city and over the woods, till he was shot down.

Beast Boy dropped 45 feet in the air hit a tree branch after tree branch before he hit the ground.

Bruised, bloodied and with a broken wrist and a bullet wound in his shoulder Beast Boy laid there in pain slowly reaching for his communicator.

Once he grabbed it he flipped it open

"Beast Boy to Titans" he said only to get fuzz

"Beast Boy to Titans" he said again only getting for fuzz.

"Poor boy." Came Slade's cool calm voice, Beast Boy eye sight was blurry and he could not see him.

"This is Beast Boy calling all Titans, Goodbye." He said then closed his communicator

"Smart boy." Slade said knocking Beast Boy out.

 **Okay so what did you think reviews appreciated. Slade was hired I know I didn't say that in the chapter you'll find out by who later. This Robin is Tim Drake**


	2. Today's the day

**So this is** chapter **two and I know Nightwing came first but roll with me here and he is the age of 13.**

 **Washington D.C.**

Slade's jet landed at the Washington airport just after midnight and was met by two black SUV's.

Doctor Desmond a stern and strict man with long brown hair that's graying at the sideburns, brown eyes and glasses, stepped out of the first SUV as **Slade** was exiting his jet.

"Do you have him?" The doctor asked

"Yes." Slade said as he snapped his finger and two Slade bots came carrying a unconscious Beast Boy.

"Good, put him in the back." Desmond said as he pointed to the second SUV

"My payment." Slade demanded in a calm yet cold voice.

"Oh, yes of course." Desmond hurriedly said as he dug for the money in his coat "Ah here it is, 500 thousand dollars." Desmond handed Slade a orange envelope

"It's good working with you Desmond." Slade said as he grabbed the money, and headed back into the jet.

Desmond got back into the SUV "We have the Changeling." He said to a figure in the shadows.

"Good, his DNA mixed with the G-Nome we can create thousands of different kinds." The shadow figure said.

 **Gotham: 1 year later.**

Batcave

Batman was at the huge monitor seeing Mr. Freeze freeze people at Gotham Park.

"Nightwing!" He yelled

"Yeah sir." Nightwing said as he ran into the room.

"Your integration is going to have to hold Freeze is at it again." The Dark knight said as he left the monitor and got into the Batmobile

"Ah come on!" The you protege yelled "Well let's go kick his can." As he two got in the car.

 **Central City**

Kid Flash and Flash were running circles around Captain Cold.

"An ice store really?" Flash questioned the ice villain

"No shh, today's the day and I don't need you chatting it up with everyone." Kid Flash said as he charged Captain Cold and a took his gun.

Pearl Harbor: same day

Aqualad and Aquaman stood over an unconscious Killer Frost.

"Are you not excited at all my son." Aquaman asked his apprentice

"I am, today is the day." Aqualad said

 **Star City**

"Come on! This better not interfere." Speedy demanded as he and his mentor were fighting the villain known as Icicle.

Speedy shot two exploding arrows at Icicle breaking his ice barrier, then a third arrow knocking him out.

"Well that was fun" Green arrow said grinning.

"Let's go." Was all he got from his protege

 **Washington D.C.**

Batman, Green Arrow,Aquaman, and their apprentices stood outside the Hall of Justice, when Flash and Kid Flash came running up.

"Ah, I knew we'd be last." Kid Flash whined.

 **Cadmus Headquarters**

G-goblin walked the halls of with a match in his hands lighting the ground levels of Cadmus on fire.

"Garfield wake up, wake up Garfield." He telepathically spoke to Beast Boy 47 levels below "help will arrive soon."

 **So how was it reviews wanted. And before I forget I will need an extra girl in the story to balance thingsx out their will be Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna but one more is needed any ideas.**


	3. The Breakout:part 1

**Okay so this is chapter 3. And tell what other female hero you want I plan introducing her soon**

 **Cadmus.**

Beast Boy was in a small steel cell with no windows and a steel door with a little opening at the bottom were they gave him his food.

Beast Boy himself was still in peak physical condition even though he rarely left his cell. The test they did on him were physical, mental, and genetical.

His costume was tattered, he had a cancellation collar on, and you could see fresh cuts on his abdomen, arms, legs, and back that were sown shut.

He did not know how long he'd been here all he knew was that he was in a place called Cadmus.

Beast Boy woke with a start 'There's that voice again.' He thought as the smell of smoke filled his nose.

He'd been hearing that voice for a while not sure if he was crazy or what.

But the voice gave him hope probably false hope but hope none the less.

Beast Boy got off his bed, Dr. Register would be coming soon for more tests, Beast Boy grimaced at the thought of Register.

Dr. Register was a scientist with Beast Boys parents and when they cured him as a child he went crazy trying to find duplicate the process slaughtering animals as he did.

When Cadmus took Beast Boy they recruited Register and he has experimented on him ever since.

Just then Dr. Register opened the door with two genomorphs by his side and one on his shoulder.

Cadmus mixed his DNA with something else, Beast Boy was not sure what, but they created living weapons with it.

"Follow." Register demanded

Beast Boy noticed his voice sounded a little different a little more deep and like an animal growl.

Then he saw that his skin had a purplish tint to it.

"Dr. Register are you okay?" Beast Boy asked though unsure why, he did not care about this man but his sensed something.

"I'm fine, now move!" Register yelled irritably

Beast Boy followed Register down the hallway to the lab where they spent their days.

The lab was huge with all the latest equipment and their was a weight room and gym next door for the physical tests.

The genomorphs pushed him to the lab table and made him lay down. He did not fight anymore, he did at first but they had many genomorphs and he did not know where to go they always caught him and punished him severely for it.

As Register was strapping Beast Boy in the alarm went off, Register stopped strapping him in and the genomorphs ran out of the lab.

Beast Boy saw his opportunity and jumped off the table kicked Register in the head and ran.

 **Cadmus: level 52.**

Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, were in pods looking down at Desmond, Superboy, and Guardian.

"Sir." Guardian said

"What?" Desmond asked

"Beast Boy has escaped." He said

"What! How did he escape? Never mind that just catch him." Desmond demanded.

Kid Flash looked up surprised "Did you say Beast Boy?" He asked

I'm "Yes, how do you think we were able to make these creatures." Desmond said "I've changed my mind kill the green one he is no longer valuable."

"Yes sir." Guardian said as he left.

 **How was it? Reviews welcome part 2 will be up soon**


	4. The Breakout: part 2

**_Okay so this is chapter four and all two people who gave me their ideas I liked them but I chose someone else sorry._**

 **Cadmus: level 15,**

 **After sidekicks** ** _escaped_**

 **With Beast Boy.**

Beast Boy was running he didn't know where just running, when he entered a huge room, there was a high tech circle in the middle.

Beast Boy stepped onto the circle and the entire room lit up. 'It's a training room." He thought aloud.

"Yes it is." Came a voice from behind him

Beast Boy immediately turned around and saw Register but his skin was falling off revealing a purple scaled skin.

"What the!" Beast Boy yelled

"I Garfield have finally copied your parents experiment ." Register said proudly

"You, Your crazy." Beast Boy said backing up a little.

"Oh am I?" Register asked as he turned into a purple tiger.

"Yeah you are." Beast Boy answered as he turned into a green lion.

The two discolored animals charge each other. They jumped and hit each other mid air tumbling to the ground biting and scratching.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and threw Register up breaking through two floors.

He than turned into a hawk and flew up. When Beast Boy got to where Register landed he turned back into a human and was hit in the side by a triceratops tail sending him through the wall.

Beast Boy got up debris and dust falling off him. He faced Register with hate in his eyes. Beast Boy charged Register morphing into a rhino.

Register just laughed and changed into a Minotaur and caught Beast Boy.

"Let's see how you like being thrown the ceiling." Register said as he picked the green rhino up and tossed him 10 stories up.

Beast Boy was dazed when he got back up, his left arm was broken, had blood coming down his forehead, and his vision was blurry.

He started to stumble away and a pressure on his back knocked him down.

"I was given orders to kill you." Register said with his foot on Beast Boy "But I was having fun in the laboratory and I don't want it to end." He laughed manically.

Beast Boy lost it, he was so close to freedom, he would not fail.

He could feel his body changing and his mind fading, and a growl escaped his mouth.

Register was thrown to floor as the Beast rose "What are you?" Register said as he stood up fear evident in his voice.

The Beast only growled, it then charged Register with incredible speed.

It picked up Register and slammed him against its knee breaking his back.

The Beast dropped Register and jumped up through the ceiling and started running down the halls.

"Stop." A voice in its head said

The Beast losing focus ran into a wall that said SL-01 but did not continue running.

"Good, now calm down." The voice demanded.

The Beast growled in response yet the chaos of its mind was fading and it was shrinking back to human size.

 **Cadmus above ground.**

"Explain." Batman demanded

 **One story later.**

"Oh, and Desmond said that they captured Beast Boy." Kid Flash remember as they finished their story.

"Beast Boy? Interesting." Batman pondered "Are sure he's not lying?"

"Guardian ran out to look for him." Aqualad shrugged

"Well if he's in their we'll find him." Flash said

"Anything else?" Batman asked, the sidekicks shook their heads. Batman walked off to discuss with the rest of the league.

 **Later that night.**

A genomorph was carrying a once again unconscious Beast Boy to the upper levels.

It took the genomorph awhile but he eventually got to the ground level were stood Batman, Guardian, and Red Tornado.

 **Mount Justice the next day.**

"The six of you will be that team" batman said

"Uh, six?" Nightwing asked, batman motioned behind them came rMartian Manhunter and Wonder Woman with their protégés Miss Martian and Wonder Girl.

Beast Boy was running he didn't know where just running, when he entered a huge room, there was a high tech circle in the middle.

Beast Boy stepped onto the circle and the entire room lit up. 'It's a training room." He thought aloud.

"Yes it is." Came a voice from behind him

Beast Boy immediately turned around and saw Register but his skin was falling off revealing a purple scaled skin.

"What the!" Beast Boy yelled

"I Garfield have finally copied your parents experiment ." Register said proudly

"You, Your crazy." Beast Boy said backing up a little.

"Oh am I?" Register asked as he turned into a purple tiger.

"Yeah you are." Beast Boy answered as he turned into a green lion.

The two discolored animals charge each other. They jumped and hit each other mid air tumbling to the ground biting and scratching.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and threw Register up breaking through two floors.

He than turned into a hawk and flew up. When Beast Boy got to where Register landed he turned back into a human and was hit in the side by a triceratops tail sending him through the wall.

Beast Boy got up debris and dust falling off him. He faced Register with hate in his eyes. Beast Boy charged Register morphing into a rhino.

Register just laughed and changed into a Minotaur and caught Beast Boy.

"Let's see how you like being thrown the ceiling." Register said as he picked the green rhino up and tossed him 10 stories up.

Beast Boy was dazed when he got back up, his left arm was broken, had blood coming down his forehead, and his vision was blurry.

He started to stumble away and a pressure on his back knocked him down.

"I was given orders to kill you." Register said with his foot on Beast Boy "But I was having fun in the laboratory and I don't want it to end." He laughed manically.

Beast Boy lost it, he was so close to freedom, he would not fail.

He could feel his body changing and his mind fading, and a growl escaped his mouth.

Register was thrown to floor as the Beast rose "What are you?" Register said as he stood up fear evident in his voice.

The Beast only growled, it then charged Register with incredible speed.

It picked up Register and slammed him against its knee breaking his back.

The Beast dropped Register and jumped up through the ceiling and started running down the halls.

"Stop." A voice in its head said

The Beast losing focus ran into a wall that said SL-01 but did not continue running.

"Good, now calm down." The voice demanded.

The Beast growled in response yet the chaos of its mind was fading and it was shrinking back to human size.

Cadmus above ground.

"Explain." Batman demanded

One story later.

"Oh, and Desmond said that they captured Beast Boy." Kid Flash remember as they finished their story.

"Beast Boy? Interesting." Batman pondered "Are sure he's not lying?"

"Guardian ran out to look for him." Aqualad shrugged

"Well if he's in their we'll find him." Flash said

"Anything else?" Batman asked, the sidekicks shook their heads. Batman walked off to discuss with the rest of the league.

Later that night.

A genomorph was carrying a once again unconscious Beast Boy to the upper levels.

It took the genomorph awhile but he eventually got to the ground level were stood Batman, Guardian, and Red Tornado.

Mount Justice the next day.

"The six of you will be that team" batman said

"Uh, six?" Nightwing asked, batman motioned behind them came rMartian Manhunter and Wonder Woman with their protégés Miss Martian and Wonder Girl.

 _ **Chapter four, review please, and don't worry Beast Boy will join the team just not yet**_


	5. Titan Farewell

_**Two chapters one day this one just came to me. And I forgot in the first few chapters DC comics owns all the characters, so here's chapter five**_

 **A hospital in Washington D.C.**

Beast Boy woke up and was immediately confused. He woke up on a soft bed, hit butt was getting some airflow which he didn't appreciate, and there was an incessant beeping that was driving him nuts.

So he decided to open up his eyes and was hit with a bright white light.

He sat up squinting and rubbing his eyes. When he finally adjusted he realized he was in a hospital bed.

He smelled the air and smelt sick people he never been so happy in his life.

"I'M FREE!" He shouted in glee and jumped off the running into the hallway scaring a nurse.

"I'M FREE, I'M FREE!" He kept shouting he got all the way to lobby before his entire body ached with pain.

"Ah!" He yelled as he collapsed to the floor

"Mr. Beast Boy." A young woman in a nurse uniform called from the hallway whence he came. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Beast Boy tried to respond but couldn't, the pain was to unbearable, he was struggling to keep from passing out.

"Your injuries are too severe." The nurse said as she and a male nurse helped him up and carried him too his room.

They laid Beast Boy down on his bed and he soon fell asleep.

 **The Batcave**.

"Batman calling Robin." Batman said to a huge monitor.

Robin soon appeared on the screen with the rest of the Titans by his side and the newest member Spoiler.

"Yes, Batman." Robin said with a slightly irritated tone.

"We found Beast Boy." Batman said

"Beast Boy!" They all yelled excitedly except Spoiler "Where? When?"

"Cadmus, Yesterday, but you can't see him, he is still recovering." The bat said and ended the call.

 **The hospital, the next day.**

Beast Boy awoke with a smile on his face, he remembered yesterday and the only thought was 'finally free.'

He sat and looked to his left sitting in a chair was a blonde girl his age (16), she had a text book in he lap and was writing something.

Beast Boy cleared his throat "Um, hello." He said "aren't you a little young to be a nurse?"

The girl looked up "I'm not my mom is the nurse taking care of you." She said

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy said "What day is it?" He asked

"Sunday, July, 7th." The girl said not looking up from her work.

"A year!" Beast Boy whispered making the girl look up.

"What?" She asked looking at Beast Boys lost expression.

"Since I was captured." Beast Boy said in a soft yet awed voice.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said.

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and smiled a toothy grin at the girl "Don't be" he said "not your fault."

The girl smiled back "My names Jillian, Jillian Jackson, but you can call me Jill." She said sticking out her hand.

Beast Boy took it and said "Beast Boy." As her mother walked in.

"Good your awake, you have a visitor." Jill's mother said as Batman walked in "Jill come on." She motioned for her to leave.

Jill said goodbye to Beast Boy gathered her things and left with her mother.

"I have a proposition for you." Batman said standing at the foot of the bed.

 **Titans Tower, July 8th**

It was a rainy day in Jump city Beast Boy stood before the T shaped tower, his old home, he had so many emotions running through his body he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

After five minutes he finally did it 'step one.' He thought.

Beast Boy didn't know what to expect he wasn't sure if Batman told them he was coming or not, and he was sure that would have replaced him.

'But with who." He thought as the door opened revealing a 14 year old girl in a purple costume.

"Uh, hi I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy said sticking out a hand

"Spoiler." The girl said taking his hand

"May I come in?" He asked scratching the back of his head

"Sure." She said stepping out of the way

'She's a lively one.' He thought to himself as he stepped into the tower.

He and Spoiler made their way to the common room where Cyborg and Robin were playing a video game, Starfire was cooking, and Raven was reading.

"Some things never change." He thought aloud and they all looked up.

Starfire was the first to react "Beast Boy!" Yelled and flew over to him giving him a back breaking hug.

"Star" gasp "air" he said

"Sorry!" She said putting him down giving him only seconds of air before Cyborg also gave him a back breaking hug as well.

Raven gave him a smile "Hello" was all she said. Beast Boy once asked her out but she declined and started dating Harold and things between them became awkward.

'Same old, same old' he thought

Robin patted him on the shoulder "Good to have you back he said.

"What!" Beast Boy said "I'm not coming back."

"What do mean friend Beast Boy, have not returned to be apart of the team?" Starfire asked and the others nodded

"No I came to get my stuff." Beast Boy said

"What!" Cyborg yelled "what about us we're your family." He argued.

Beast Boy was mad now "Family!" He yelled "Family doesn't abandoned one anther."

"But Beast Boy..."

"But nothing we had a plan in case something to large for me to handle was to occur" Beast Boy screamed not caring who he interrupted. "I was to call you, then Raven would teleport to help and Harold would use his horn to get the rest of you there."

"We're sorry." Starfire said crying and the rest of them looking ashamed.

"See this." Beast Boy said lifting up his shirt showing the huge scar on his abdomen "sorry don't cut it."

Beast Boy packed his suitcase and packed his meager belongings, a picture of his family, a picture of the Doom Patrol and clothes, he threw the picture of him and the Titans in the trash.

As he was leaving the Titans were gathered at the door "Don't leave man." Cyborg pleaded

"If you guys wanted me on the team, you should have kept you communicators on." Beast Boy said making the Titans stop and look at him in guilt because they did all turn off their communicators.

"You guys did what?" Was the last thing he herd as he walked out the door.

 **Gotham**.

Beast Boy and Batman were on a rooftop somewhere in the city.

"So you accept my offer." Batman said

"Yes, I do." Beast Boy responded

"Good, you will be heading to Isla Santa Prisca, the team will meet you there." Batman said giving him a file.

 ** _Please review tell me how I'm doing, and give me any ideas you have for the story I might just do that, all ideas excepted from who's dating who to who dies anyway chapter six coming soon._**


	6. Santa Prisca part 1

**_So here's chapter six sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy._**

 **Santa Prisca**

Beast Boy was swinging through the jungle of Santa Prisca following a group And of men in red.

There were eight men and two prisoners. One of the prisoners he noticed was Pantha the other the some kid in purple.

They each had prohibiter collars on and were being lead a camp off away from the factory.

Once the group landed at the camp they set Pantha and the kid near the back of the camp with one guard.

Beast boy saw 12 men at the including the group that just arrived.

After waiting for a few minutes Beast Boy turned into a fly and landed on the guards shoulder.

He then turned into a Python and choked the guy out.

Beast boy turned into himself and saw a huge smile on Pantha's face and a petrified one on the other guys face.

"Is that really you?" Pantha asked him as Beast boy pulled off her collar.

"Yeah, What are you doing here?" He asked her as he took off the other guys collar.

"Well me and Bunker here saw Mammoth and Shimmer with this Guy and thought we'd follow" she explained "who would thought he had a whole army."

"How did you get caught?" Beast Boy asked

"Well Pantha here decided to charge the guys" Bunker said looking at Pantha "then a bunch of their guys came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"Sounds like Pantha" Beast boy said "Do you know why they brought you here?"

"No." Pantha answered "But they said a boat was to arrive soon."

 **15 Minutes Later**

"You guys understand the plan?" Beast Boy asked

"Yes" they said in unison

"Okay, Pantha go do your thing." Beast boy ordered

Pantha jumped into a tree and hopped branch from branch until she was near the middle of the camp where the other guards were.

Pantha jumped out of the tree doing a superhero landing in the middle of camp, knocking three guys down.

The five men rushed to their guns but a giant hand of purple bricks smacked them into the trees.

Four men came charging guns ready and Beast boy in the form of a tiger and knocked them out.

"Yes!" Bunker said as he met up with the other two heroes.

"Just like old times." Pantha said

"Yeah, it was" Beast boy said "Hey Pantha ..."

BLAM!

One of the guys Pantha knocked down had a pistol and fired.

Bunker threw psychonic purple brick and hit the guy in the head.

Pantha fell to her knees and her abdomen was covered in blood.

Beast boy ran to her and caught her before she fell face first into the dirt "Just put pressure on the wound." He said

"We need to get her to hospital." Bunker said

"How?" Beast boy asked throwing his hands in the air.

Bunker picked her up and purple bricks formed at their feet "How do you think we got here."

"Nice, now go!" Beast boy demanded

"Are you not coming?" Bunker asked

"No I gotta stay." Beast boy replied. Bunker nodded and took off.

Not one minute after they left Beast boy heard gunshots.

 ** _Well here's this chapter I plan on updating the story more frequently from now on, and keep reviewing._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hyperion52: If I understand your comment correctly these first few chapters follow the show because I wanted to put Beast boy in Cadmus and I needed him to meet the team I will go away from the show soon and I will go back to it at the end to tie of this story**

 ** _The_** ** _Angel_**

"I don't have a good feeling about this captain." A crewman said as he and the captain walked the bridge of the Angel

"Now why is that?" The captain asked friendly as his hand found the hilt of his sword sheathed at his hip.

"Well what if..." He was cut off by a sword at his throat "Uh, sir?" He gulped

"What's my name sailor?" The captain asked

"Captain fear, sir." The crewman said fearfully

"Cap'n Fear, boy and you wanna know why?" Fear asked and the sailor nodded. "Because I'm the best swordsman on the seven seas and any hero that we face will taste my steal, that's what we're going to mention right heroes?" Cap'n Fear asked

"Yes." The crewman answered

"Good now go check on on our guest in the lower deck." Fear ordered and the man hurried off "And make sure he takes the injection."

 ** _Island of Santa Prisca_**

Beast boy was running to the sound of gun shots, he ran through a bush into small valley and saw his new team.

He noticed that a man in red getting away "Oh no you don't." He said.

He turned into a hawk and flew to the man landing right in front of him changing into his human form.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beast boy asked, then hit the man knocking him out.

Beast boy was dragging the unconscious body when a girl in red spandex and gold gauntlets landed in front of him.

"Stop." She demanded with hand out stopping him and the other one grasping her magic rope, "Who are you?"

Beast boy stopped and let go of the man he was dragging "I'm Beast boy." He said

"Why are you here Beast boy?" She asked

"Uh, I'm apart of your team." He said scratching his head.

"Batman did not mention any other members." She said getting ready to attack.

"So." Beast boy said taking a step back

"So I don't believe you." She said as she punched him right in the chest sending him flying.

"That was unnecessary." Beast boy mumbled as he got up.

Wonder girl came flying at him fist raised, blonde hair being blown back, and as her fist went down it was stopped by the hand of a green gorilla.

A look of surprise flashed across her face then quickly went away as she pulled back for another punch, but it was to late Beast boy was already in the form of a boa constrictor and was wrapping around her neck and body.

She could feel consciousness start to leave her _'No'_ she thought _'I will not lose this easily'_ and she started pushing with all her strength try to get free and with her final breath Beast boy was thrown off int the bushes.

Beast boy stood over her as lay down catching her breath he stuck his hand out and said "I'm a good guy I promise." With a friendly smile

She took it and dusted her self off "Fine we'll see." Said walking off towards the rest of the team.

 ** _With the team_**

When Beast boy and Wonder girl met up with the team Kid Flash stopped what he was doing and looked him with disbelief "Beast boy?" He said amazed

"Yeah it's me man." Beast boy replied with a smile "and look I brought a present." Showing the unconscious goon

Kid flash ran a gave him a quick bro hug then started talking rapidly and asking questions like, where were you, I'm sorry, how are you alive ect.

"Woah man, it's good to see you too but we have a job to do." Beast boy said

"Oh right, haha, sorry." KF said

"So who's in charge?" Beast boy asked the group as he tied up the guy he fought.

They kind of looked at each other till Kaldur said "One has not been assigned yet."

"What do you mean one has not been assigned yet, why are you out in the field without a leader?" Beast boy asked dumbfounded.

"Batman wanted us to choose." Nightwing said crossing his arms

"Huh, well that's weird." Beast boy said slowly "anyway I heard that their will be a ship arriving at the docks soon, so I'm gonna check it out you guys while you guys decide on a leader okay." And started walking off.

"Wait." Aqualad said "Wonder girl go with him, it'll be safer."

Beast boy stopped and looked at Wonder girl "Well come on." He said and flew away as a cockatoo.

 ** _The Docks_**

Wonder girl and Beast boy arrived at the docks just as THE ANGLE made port.

Beast boy was coming up a strategy when Wonder girl said "Sorry about before, I didn't want to take any chances."

"Oh it's fine." Beast boy said still studying the ship "I've had worse."

"Oh really?" Wonder girl asked slightly offended

"I'm mean it was a good hit, but Ravens thrown me out of a building a few times." Beast boy said hurriedly sensing her anger.

"Uh huh." She said crossing her arms.

"So anyway, I think we should split up." Beast boy said changing the subject.

"Why?" Wonder girl asked looking at the ship

"Well because the captain is obviously at the top, and their something in the bottom decks but I'm not sure what." He answered

"We are on an observe and report mission, their is no need to take the ship." Wonder girl said looking now at Beast boy.

"If something goes wrong, which will probably happen, this could be the only way off the island we should take it just in case." Beast boy countered looking back Wonder girl.

"Fine." She said looking away

"Okay you go fight the captain and go below deck." He said "Got it?"

"Got it." she replied and they took off to take the ship.

 **Well how was it? Tell me. And I will have get off of the show script in either the next chapter or the one after it.**


	8. The Zookeeper and The Cap'n

**This one is the longest chapter so far I don't know if the rest will be this long or do you guys like them shorter tell me. These last two chapters just came to me hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Beast Boy_**

Beast boy was a fly and flew through the open door to the bottom decks, he did not know Wonder girls plan to deal with the captain, but based on what he knew so far he'd guess frontal assault.

Soon he heard a loud crash and some men screaming in pain, then some guy shouted we are under attack and all of the men below deck grabbed a weapon band headed up top.

'Good" Beast boy thought 'Now I can turn into something more useful', he turned into a moth, 'it has keen nose and is still stealthy enough if there are any stragglers.

 ** _Wonder girl_**

She just took out all the guys on the main deck when the men from below came charging in a line.

Wonder girl smirked as she hit her two gauntlets together creating a great blast of wind knocking the men back below the deck.

She was mad and these sailers were no match for her. 'Why did she have to face the captain, he's probably just some old coot in it for the money, she a daughter of Zeus' she thought as she flew up to the to the bridge.

As she broke through the window a sword was coming at her.

 ** _Beast boy_**

Beast boy was a few decks below when he decided it was clear and turned into a hound.

The scent he was following was familiar but new at the same, he could also smell dead bodies.

He finally reached the first dead body and turned into his human form.

It was a white male in a lab coat and his face was almost completely gone and as he kept walking he saw more bodies, they all looked like that had been mauled by an animal.

Beast boy found their lab it was a small lab completely destroyed except for one desk and a computer.

He went to it, their was a video file he clicked and played the video.

 ** _The video_**

"Register are ready" asked the doctor.

"Yes." Register said laying on the test table.

"Injecting a dose of 65 milliliters." Doctor said as he injected a purple liquid into Register.

Register started to shake rapidly "Heart beat rising." Someone said, "The venom and the virus aren't compatible he won't make it." Another said, then everything stopped.

Registers muscles started expanding and was screaming in pain, then he opened his eyes, "Release me." He demanded his voice now deeper "Thank you" he said then his eyes glowed his body states to morph then the video cut out.

 ** _Wonder girl._**

Wonder girl had just enough time to block the coming at with her gauntlets, but the blow pusher her out the window and she landed on her back on the main deck.

"Ooh, ouch." Said the man who hit her, as he jumped onto the deck. The man wore black everything from his boots to his silk shirt, everything but his skull mask.

Wonder girl stood up and grabbed her lasso 'I have the upper hand' she thought 'If I can keep a distance'. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Cap'n Fear." Fear answered "The deadliest pirate on the seven seas."

Wonder girl couldn't help but laugh a little "Really." She said "The deadliest pirate on the seven seas." She said mockingly.

"Don't be so quick to judge little girl." He said as he drew his second sword from the scabbard and charged her with uncanny speed.

Her advantage already list Wonder girl was playing defense blocking the pirates attacks with her gauntlets.

Fear fainted a slash from his right hand tricking Wonder girl, he then swung the sword in his left hand down Wonder girl caught his hand, but she was unbalanced and Fear kicked her in the stomach knocking her down on her back.

Fear laughed as he stood over her pointing the sword at her throat "Any last words little girl?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said "Look at your foot." She was able to wrap the lasso around his foot while he was laughing. She then flew out from under him, pulling the lasso making him fall then she flew up brought the lasso over her head slamming Fear to the ground, breaking some bones and knocking him out.

 ** _Beast boy._**

Beast boy looked on in horror at the video then thought out loud "Where's Register?"

"Right here." Register answered as his huge purple fist shot through the monitor hitting Beast boy in the chest sending him flying through the into the neighboring room.

"That's twice today so not cool." He grunted as he got and Register was already on top him.

"Look at me." Register demanded saliva dripping from his mouth "I am now strong enough to face Superman himself, but first I'll take care of you boy!" He yelled as he morphed into massive bear.

Beast boy turned into a fly and buzzed on top of Register, then he turned into a gorilla and started pounding on Registers head as hard as he could.

Register was able to throw him off and then he morphed into Sasquatch and grabbed Beast boys gorilla body and slammed it against his knee nearly breaking his back.

Beast boy was scared he could barely beat Register the first time and now that he has been all steroid up how will he beat him now?

Beast boy decided that he needed to take the fight outside, because he would be able to escape when Register starts hitting him and Wonder girl will be able to help.

Beast boy stood up grimacing at the pain "Still alive boy, well not for much longer." Register hissed as he charged Beast boy destroying walls and supports as he went.

Beast boy turned into a dragonfly the fastest insect alive and started flying for the exit but Registerers reaction time was also heightened and turned back to himself and hit Beast boy down at the same time.

Beast boy almost exploded on impact with the ground. Beast boy turned into himself, stood up, and faced a maniacally laughing Register.

"Oh Beast boy killing you will give me so much pleasure." Register laughed

This lower deck was completely destroyed how the rest of the ship hadn't collapsed in them was a mystery, but one thing was for sure Beast boy did not plan on dying today.

Beast boy charged turning into a gorilla as Register followed morphing into a Sasquatch but at the last second Beast boy turned into his human form and slide through Registers legs then turned around back as a gorilla and grabbed Registers shoulders slamming him into the ground.

Register got up so fast Beast boy had no time to react before Register hit Beast boy so hard he flew through every wall and out of the ship and onto the beach where he crashed into a tree that collapsed on him.

 ** _Wonder girl._**

Wonder girl saw Beast boy shoot out from the ship like a bullet.

She flew over to him, and saw that his body, back in human form, was beaten and bruised pretty badly. He had blood coming from his mouth and it looked like his arm was broken.

Laughing was coming from the ship as a huge purple Sasquatch emerged slowly morphing into a smaller human shape.

Wonder girl stood over Beast boy defensively as the purple man walking closer.

She did not notice Beast boy get up till she heard his breathing, she turned around and saw a gorilla not a normal size one either, it was huge the size of King King.

She jumped a little surprised by the massive size of Beast boys transformation.

"Ah, did the gorilla scare you girl? Don't worry the Zookeeper will put it down for you." Zookeeper said as he morphed into equally huge gorilla.

They each roared or whatever gorillas do and charged each other and when that hit the wind from the blow made Wonder girl slightly lose balance.

She watched slightly horrified and slightly in awe at the ferocity of their attacks, they were just beating each senseless.

She needed to help Beast boy but how? After watching for a few more seconds she had a plan.

She flew behind Zookeeper and swung her lasso around his neck and pulled with all her might.

 _ **Zookeeper.**_

Zookeeper was confused at first by the pressure at his neck and why he was going backwards.

He cursed himself for forgetting about the and now the little brat has the upper hand.

Zookeeper was stumbling backwards, he put his fingers between the lasso and his neck and lifted it above his head then threw Wonder girl to the ground.

He did not care about her or her condition, he turned to face his true target and as he did a giant green fist connected with his face and everything went black.

 ** _Beast boy._**

Beast boy rushed over to Wonder girl when he got to her she was sitting up and he could only see a few bruises.

Relieved he went to tie up Zookeeper but after a few steps he passed out.

 **So how was it? Tell me.**


	9. The letter

**I hope you guys like the story I haven't got a lot of feedback but here's the start to a new storyline.**

Beast boy woke up in a dark room that was quite warm. He sat up and grunted, his back felt like it was on fire, getting over the pain he looked around.

The room he was in was large with light white walls and brown carpet, it had its own bathroom, a couple dresser, bookshelf, and a tv, stand and all.

"It's about time." Said Batman in a gruff voice as he entered the room.

"How long have I been out?" Beast boy asked "Wait, how'd you know I was awake?"

"Just a few hours." Batman answered ignoring his second question "You were hurt pretty bad, it will take awhile for you to recover." Batman stated.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." Beast boy mumbled as he lay back down gritting his teeth at the movement.

"Red Tornado, Miss Martian and Superboy are around if you need anything." Batman said as he left.

Beast boy was about to go back to sleep when he smelled something familiar.

Someone else was in his room, but no one came through the door, then it clicked "Hey Raven."

"Beast boy." She said as she emerged from the shadows.

"Why are you here?" He asked her as she sat down at the foot of his bed.

She hadn't changed much her was a little longer and she filled out at bit more but everything else was the same black leotard, blue cloak, blank expression, and calm voice.

"This letter arrived for you at the tower." She said as she handed him th letter "Guess someone is glad your okay."

"I doubt this person even knew I was missing." Beast boy said as he read who sent the letter. "When did this arrive?" Beast boy asked as he read the rest of the letter

"Today." Raven said curious "Is it important?" She asked

"No, just curious." He replied still reading the letter.

"Then I'll just be off then." She said and got up to leave.

"Raven wait!" Beast boy said "Would you mind healing my back? It's killing me."

She sighed "Fine." She said "Roll over."

"Thank you." He said thankful for her help.

Healing him illy took a few minutes and once they exchanged goodbyes and Raved left Beast boy jumped out of bed, with his back being better he could move the rest of his injuries were minor.

Beast boy checked one of the dressers and found extra uniforms slipped one on and searched for the exit.

He got lost a few times, the base was huge, he did think about using the zeta-beams but he might wake someone up. He eventually found the way out.

"Sweet, part one complete now how do I get to the Congo." He thought aloud

"Why must you go to the Congo?" Asked a robotic voice behind him.

Beast boy nearly jumped out if his skin "Tornado you scared me man." He said catching his breath "What'd you say?"

"Why are you going to the Congo?" Tornado repeated the question.

"A friend needs my help." Beast boy answered defensively.

"Why not have the team join you?" Tornado offered

"It's just my friend doesn't like new people and it's something I got to do on my own." Beast boy said turning around "And please don't try and stop me." And he turned into a hawk and flew off.

 _'First_ ' he thought _'What city am I in?'_

He flew to the edge of town and saw the sign said Happy Harbor. ' _Nice, Dayton Industries has a hangar here'_ he thought _'I bet they'd let me borrow the plane'_.

Beast boy arrived at the Hagar and recognized a pilot leaving, he flew over to her.

He landed a few behind her turning to his human state "Ms. Blake?" He said.

Ms. Blake was a talker women with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was once a military pilot now working for Beast boys adoptive family. She was the best pilot he knew but she was a little trigger happy when it came guns.

She turned around and her eyes got big "Garfield!" She said in an unusually high voice "Oh my God it's so good to see you! I thought you were dead. What are you doing here?" She got out all in one breath.

"I need your help." He told her "I need to get to the Congo."

"I don't know BB." She said questionably

"You'll probably get to shoot someone." He offered with in a pleading voice.

"Okay sure, I'll go fill up the jet." She said walking back into the hangar.

 ** _Jump City._**

In abandoned warehouse a girl hidden by the shadows is talking to her father on the phone.

"Did you retrieve the letter?" He asked his voice cold

"No father, it was sent to Titans tower then the half-demon teleported before I could get to it." She reported to her father.

"He will have friends then, we'll just add that to the bill when we finish, return I will need your help." Her father demanded.

"Yes, father."

 **The he friend is a real comic book character, it's not a OC from Beast boys past. Anyways what'd you guys think of this chapter.**


	10. Welcome to the Congo

**So here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it**

Beast boy awoke with a jolt, and heard an explosion to the side of the plane shaking the plane. He ran to the cockpit "What the going on?" He yelled

"What does it look like, we're being shot at." Blake yelled back as she turned the plane to dodge a missile.

"By who?" Beast boy asked

"Not the Democratic Republic of the Congo military" she said as a missile hit one of the engines "We're going down!"

The plane was taking a nose dive and falling fast. Beast boy fell forward hitting the wind shield. "Got any ideas?" Blake asked

"Just one!" Beast boy yelled "Open the door." He commanded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blake said as she worked her way to the door with Beast boy.

Holding on for dear life "You ready?" Beast boy asked.

"Let's do it!" And the jumped.

Beast boy morphed into a pterodactyl and caught Blake between his claws, then a missile exploded to his right, the blast making him lose control and drop Blake.

He soon recovered and flew as fast as he could to catch Blake when another missile exploded near him again causing him to lose control.

He changed tactics, he turned into a hawk and flew at one of the fighter jets once he got close he turned into Sasquatch and smashed the jet.

Quickly turning back to a hawk he flew to the other jet. He landed on the jets canopy, turning into a grizzly bear smashing the glass then slashed the man across the chest.

Beast boy jumped off the jet morphing into a peregrine falcon nose dive to Ms. Blake at 242 mph

Beast boy was closing fast but not fast enough she was 200 yards from the trees, 150 yards, 100 yards, 50 yards, 10 when he turned into a pterodactyl wrapping his wings around her as the fell through the trees.

Beast boy and Blake fell through the trees getting caught in some vines once they got down he asked her if she was alright.

"You drop me like that again and I'll kill ya." She said patting the holstered pistol at her hip, making Beast boy laugh.

 ** _Mount Justice._**

Miss Martian walked down the hallways she hadn't seen Beast boy all day was anxious to meet the teams newest member.

When she arrived at his room she knocked and said "Beast boy? It's me Miss Martian, may I come in?"

Receiving no answer she opened the door and walked into the room.

The room was dark and quiet 'too quiet' she thought, so she turned on the light and was surprised that Beast boy was no longer in the she ran out to find him 'maybe he is just lost' she thought

 ** _The Congo._**

"We're lost!" Blake said throwing her hands in the air

"No we are not!" Beast boy said in his dog form "the plane is just over here"

"Why must we go to the plane?" Blake asked

"Because my friend helps the people of the Congo and he will go to the crash site to make sure everything is okay." Beast boy informed Blake as he walked on.

"Who is this friend anyway?" Blake asked

"His name is Congo Bill and and he had the ability to turn into a Gorilla." Beast boy answered

"What do you mean had?"

"Well it's kind of a permanent change now. Oh! And he has golden fur, so don't flip when you see it okay." Beast boy told Blake

"Kid I've seen a lot a gorilla with gold fur is nothing." She replied

A few minutes later later they found their crashed plane and Beast boy took his human form "Ha told you we'd find!" He gloated

"Yeah great job." Blake responded sarcastically as she walked over to the wreckage

"What are you doing?" Beast boy asked

"There's something inside that I want." She said then walked in, Beast boy just shrugged and sat down in on a stump.

The plane was pretty beat up he didn't see how anything would've come out in one piece.

Beast boy was having a staring contest with a snake that slithered up to him when a loud howl sounded behind him, 'Finally' he thought.

A few moments later a Gorilla just under seven feet broke through the tree line his golden hair glistening in the sun.

"Bill!" Beast boy yelled

"Gar!" Congo Bill said as they hugged each other "It's good to see old friend."

"Yeah it is." Beast boy agreed

Blake chose this time exit the plane carrying a larg gun "Hello." She said

"Who's this?" Congo Bill asked as he studied her

"I'm Zinda Blake also known as Lady Blackhawk.' She answered

"Yes I've heard of you." Bill said "Pleasure to meet you." He greeted as they shook hands.

"Now let's get to business." Blake suggested

 ** _Mount Justice._**

"What do you mean he went to Africa!" Yelled Megan

"The boy said he had business their." Tornado said

"And you just let him go?" She asked

"I do not control the boy." Tar ado replied then walked away.

"Come on Superboy, we are going to go get him. Megan ordered.

"Why should I?" Superboy asked

"Because he's a teammate." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said and the headed for the bio ship.

 **Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it, any criticisms tell me, and tell me any ideas you guys may have.**


	11. The Compound

**The next chapter finally, sorry to those who enjoy the story and would like faster updates, I'll try to better.**

 ** _The Congo. Beast boy._**

Beast boy stared at a small compound in the middle of the forest.

The compound was the size of a football field(100 yards) with a two story building it the middle made of stone, and small wooden huts scattered around it.

It was also surrounded by four ten foot stone walls and a small wooden gate to the East, with a small dirt road leading to it.

Guards patrolled the walls and the main building.

Beast boy with Congorilla(Bill) and Lady Blackhawk(Zinda Blake) were 50 yards away from the compound hidden behind the trees scouting the compound.

"So who is this guy?" Beast boy asked Bill as Blake looked through the scope of her gun.

"His name is Aku Kwesi he is a warlord causing death and chaos to the Congo, I have stopped his troops from killing but he always sends more." Bill said trying to control his anger.

"Guys you might want to see this." Blake said motioning Beast boy to look through the scope of her gun.

He took the gun and looked and saw nothing to important "I don't see anything." He said

"South wall." Replied Blake.

Beast boy adjusted so he was looking at the south wall. He saw two girls talking, one was dressed like Deathstroke and had long silvery hair protruding from the back of her mask.

The other looked familiar but Beast boy couldn't place her, she had shorter blonde hair and was wearing a red and white costume and was slightly more filled out than the other girl.

"Ravager!" Beast boy said "That means Slade, but who's the other one?" He asked

"Don't know, but she must be dangerous if she's working with Deathstroke." Blake said taking her gun back.

"Agreed." Beast boy said "Why didn't you tell us Slade was here?" He asked Bill.

"I did not know, I swear!" Bill said "If I did I would have told you."

"This changes things we need to take them out asap." Beast boy proclaimed.

"I agree." Blake said "But we need a plan."

 ** _Gotham. Nightwing_**

Nightwing stood on a roof overlooking the city of Gotham, Miss Martian sent him a message to meet her here.

Just a few minutes after he was on the roof he saw the bio ship descend the hover in the air above him.

A hole appeared and a rope fell fro the bottom of the ship, he grabbed and claimed into the ship.

"What so important?" He asked when he climbed into the ship.

"Beast boy is in danger." Miss Martian said as she order the ship to take off

"We're heading to the Congo." Superboy said with a bored tone.

"You can't be serious... You are great! What about the rest of the team?" Nightwing asked incredulously.

"Aqualad and Wonder Girl will meet us in the somewhere in the Atlantic." Miss Martian stated making the ship go faster.

 ** _Congo, 12:30 a.m. Beast boy._**

Beast boy flew over the compound as a hawk, he was to infiltrate the compound and locate Aku Kwesi, but with Slade possibly around that made things difficult.

Though he was confident Bill would be able to handle Slade if they fought, his little sidekicks posed a problem.

Ravager being a lesser version of her father would be a challenging opponent and the other girl was a wild card he did not know what she could do, and that worried him.

Beast boy was flying through the halls of the building when he herd Slades cold voice.

"You should kill her, there is no point for you to keep her." He stated.

Beast boy flew under the door and saw Slade talking to a man with dark skin and brown eyes, the man had short black hair and a goatee with a streak of white hair in middle.

The room was pretty plain, the walls were white with one painting of the plains on one wall, there was also a small wooden desk in the center with who Beast boy assumed was Aku Kwesi behind it and Slade sitting across from him.

Aku Kwesis voice was deep and he had a thick accent when he spoke. "I did not hire you to tell me what to with my prisoners Deathstroke, you are to just capture or kill any heroes whom get in the way."

"My apologies Aku , I did not mean to overstep." Slade said casually, getting up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Aku said "Did you retrieve the letter the ape sent?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes." Slade lied "He sent it to the Teen Titans but I was able to get it before it was delivered." Slade said opening the door.

"Good, I don't want anymore trouble." Aku said obviously pleased "I shall speak with you tomorrow then." He stated sending Slade away. "ABBU!" He yelled.

Abbu ran in an assault rifle in hand "Sir?" He asked

"Go fetch my prisoner." Aku demanded with a wave of his hand.

Abbu hurried out and Beast boy followed curious of who the prisoner was.

They went down below the first floor into large dark room with several cells within it and a single torch lighting it from the center of the room.

Beast boy waited till the Abbu unlocked a cell then dragged out a women.

The woman Han short dark hair and dark skin, she was wearing a tattered orange costume with black tiger stripes and had a bone necklace.

Beast boy didn't recognize her, but turned into a Gorilla and knocked Abbu unconscious.

He turned back to his human self and helped the woman up "Who are you?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"Beast boy." He whispered "And you?"

"Vixen." She responded just as quietly "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was here to take out Aku, but I now I'm rescuing you." He answered "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She said shakily getting up.

"We need to get to the roof." He told her.

"Why?" She asked

"To signal my friends." He said and they started up the stairs Vixen leaning on Beast boy.

 ** _Over the Atlantic._**

"Wonder Girl, Aqualad, greetings." Miss Martian greeted.

"What is this about M'gann?" Aqualad asked

"Beast boy needs our help." Miss Martian stated shooting her ship forward.

"Where is he?" Wonder girl asked

"The Congo." Super boy said staring out the window.

"The Congo! How are we supposed to find him there?" Aqualad asked frustrated.

"I slipped a tracker in his boots." Nightwing said showing them Beast boy's location on his wrist computer.

"Great." Aqualad said.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, like I said I'll try to be better about updating.**


End file.
